ChibiAkane-chan
by Fuyuka athirah
Summary: Shindou was going to have a normal day like always when he stumbled upon Akane who had been changed into a... little girl? And worse, she doesn't want to be with anyone else besides him, not even with Midori.


**Finally, yay! my first one shot! And I really love this idea! Sorry for not continuing "I'll be waiting bla bla bla". This idea just come booming in my head and I can't stop thinking about writing it. I'll go on with 'Dark and Light' first then the Shindou story. I hope you guys like it :D**

**Sorry any any grammatic errors and thanks for reading. oh yeah, it's kind of long so please bare with it and read it till the end. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own IE *sigh I hate writing this thing. Who even read this anyway? I mean seriously -_- **

* * *

Shindou walked out from his class. Now, he was kind of late to join the practice with his other teammates. He had some more _things_ to do in class, so he excused himself from going to the clubhouse together with Kirino. When he closed the door and turned around, his eyes caught a glimpse of a little girl standing at the end of the passage way. The little girl was looking right at him, it seemed like her mind was processing of who the smart guy was.

Shindou observed her carefully. From head to toe, he could see her having a chestnut hair that was braided in two plaits. She has a soft lavender pair of eyes and was wearing an oversized school uniform. Wait… didn't see look familiar?

Just as the little recognized him, she quickly ran to him with squeals of excitement. Shindou widen his eyes and he could barely utter a word. When he, too, recognized the girl, Shindou jerked with a start and shrieked; sounded almost as if he shouted.

"AAAHH! Y-Yamana?"

The girl giggled adorably. Grabbing the end of Shindou's school uniform with her little hand, the girl cried his name again and again.

"_Shin-shama, shin-shama, shin-shama."_

Shindou watch the girl with shock written all over his face. No way this could be Yamana but after he heard the way she address him as, he was a hundred percent sure that it was indeed her.

What in the world had just happen?

* * *

The Raimon soccer team was preparing for their next training Coach Endou had for them. After some nice warming up, they were ready to start their play in the field.

"Shindou-senpai isn't here, yet," Tenma said with a sense of concern in his voice.

"Ah, Shindou had something to do in class," Kirino quickly answered. "He'll be joining us late today."

Tenma showed a face of relief, before Midori suddenly barged between the boys.

"Hey, have you guys seen Akane?" she asked; her face was frowning. "She said she's going to the rooftop for a while but now I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"She's not at the rooftop?" Hamano questioned.

"NO," she answered with fury. "I thought I told you I can't find her anywhere!"

"Well, she must be _somewhere_, right?"

"Maybe she's having a date with Shindou then," Aoyama guessed with a smile.

"No way she would!" Midori retorted. "She's too scared to even get close to Shindou."

Before the situation gets even noisier, a certain brunette showed up from the corner of the field. The team realized his presence but before they could cheer and ran for their ex-captain, something weird met the eyes. Shindou was walking with someone on his back and he seemed like he was having a hard time carrying that particular person. The little Akane behind him tilted her head to take a peek of what's in front of her and the team shouted in surprise, almost in unison.

"EEEEHHH?"

* * *

"What had just happen?" Midori asked as she watched the little Akane still holding the small part of Shindou's trouser with one hand the other one close to her mouth. The others were continuing their training on the field like the Coach ordered them too. However, most of them got distracted with the supernatural event that just happened that they stopped training and eyed the little girl from far.

Shindou who was currently standing with his hands crossed grunted; "Beats me."

"Don't you _'beats me'_ me, _captain_!" she snorted. "You _are_ the last one to be with her, right?!"

Shindou let out a heavy sighed. His anger rose as he hated being yelled when he himself didn't get what actually _was_ going on. "I don't know, okay? I'm just getting out of class when she suddenly came running to me in that child form."

Little Akane watched as Tenma looked at her closely while kneeling down in front of her. When Tenma lift his hand and was about to touched her, the little girl let out a small shriek as she timidly hide her face in her dearest Shin-sama's trouser, resulting a really disappointed Tenma.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense at all," Midori said. "I doubt there's some scientific theory that could explain this."

"Heh, yeah, I doubt that too," Shindou agreed.

"Well, maybe it's magic." Both Shindou and Midori turned their attention to Aoi who suddenly popped out from nowhere, looking at her with a frown. Magic? That's absurd! How could it be magic? As Aoi kneeled down to be closer to the little girl, she casually continued. "I mean we are in a super dimensional soccer world, aren't we? Then anything weird happen _must_ be super dimensional too, right?"

"Heh, and people all around the world are making this story a lot more super dimensional, aren't they?" she said sarcastically. She had enough with this super dimensional thing. First was that time travelling thing, and then real aliens? Who was the writer of this story anyway? Nonetheless, she still goes through the story like a destiny she should face.

"Anyway, we should do something about her," Shindou suggested. "Any idea coach?"

Coach Endou was sitting at the bench. From the beginning of the conversation, he had been hearing it from far. Though it was quite weird of how one of his adorable managers could end up being like this, and he really hoped that she wouldn't end up being like that forever.

"I'm not so sure," Endou said. "I think I have to talk with Goenji and Kidou about this. Maybe they know something and they might know what to do. In the meanwhile, you guys have to put up with her in that form. We'll figure out something tomorrow."

"Okay, then the one who should be in charge would be…!" Shindou was about to finish his word when the little Akane gave him a little yet sudden push. The little girl was burying her face in his trouser, frightened by the blue haired girl who was about to touch her just like Tenma did before.

"H-hey, stop that," Shindou shrieked.

Disappointed that she couldn't play or get closed to the cute little girl, Aoi sighed heavily. "She doesn't seem to remember any of us except Shindou-senpai," she said and Shindou nearly choked.

"Nonsense," Midori retorted. "She must have remembered me." On proving that she was true, the red hair girl knelt down as she met the little girl's gaze. Playfully and completely different from her previous self, she said, "Akane-chan, it's me. You remember me, right?"

The little Akane tilted her head as her mind raced for who actually was this woman in front of her. Softly with a child's tone, she said, "Midowi-chan?"

Midori face lit up as she screamed with glory. Victory was on her side and she felt proud of being recognized by the little Akane. She was her best friend so why should she forget? "See?" she questioned as she rose up. "I told you so. _Shin-sama _is not the only she remembered. Now, I'll take her with me." Midori stretched out her hand to grab Akane, only to see the little girl quivering in fear. Tears started to take its form before the girl screamed and it made Midori flinched with horror.

"NO, Midowi-chan! NO!" she held the trouser closer to her face. "Me want Shin-shama! Shin-shama!" No sooner then she cried. Midori panicked. The only thing that she wanted to do was took her into her arm loveably but instead, she cried. Her best friend cried because of her.

Tenma and Aoi were obviously shocked but the most shocked between them was Shindou. Akane just choose him over her best friend; her best friend for like eternity but the one and only the girl wanted to be with was him? He wasn't even close to be called as best friend.

The commotion really took everyone's attention. All of them stopped on whatever training they were doing and their eyes watched the crying little girl and Midori which her face was a complete darkness. Immediately, they knew what exactly had happen.

"Midoriiiii," Nishiki shouted. "I know you're always rough on Akane but you can't be rougher to her when she's in that state. She's still a little girl!"

"_Shut up! You don't need to tell me that you moron!" _is what she wanted to say but in this case, she let it go. It's her loss and she admit that Akane really does love Shindou so much that Midori, to Akane, was second in her favourite list.

Slowly, she picked herself up and looked at Shindou with defeated eyes. "Arghh, I can't believe I'm going to say this. Shindou, you probably should take her home with you."

"Eh? W-what?" he stammered. "I can't possibly take her home with me!"

"Then how would you expect us to take care of her when the only person she wants to be with was you?" Midori asked.

"H-her parents!" Shindou hastily suggested. "They can take care of her."

"And how on earth could we explain to them about this abnormality? And how exactly is she going to school?" Midori bombarded with questions but the replied she got from him was only silence. None of it could Shindou answer and he knew what actually Midori meant was true. He hated to admit it but, he agreed on that.

"Chill out, Shindou," Endou chirped as he came closer to the boy. "It's only for one day and I know you could do it. It won't be too hard to handle a kid. I'll let you go home early for today. You'll be excused from the training." He winked and grinned enthusiastically at Shindou.

Shindou let out a heavy sigh and glimpse at the little girl who was watching him with teary eyes, as if pleading him to give her a hug. He bent down, stretching his hands below her armpit and carried her into his arm. The girl ceased her cries but her tears were still visible on her cute face. Her eyes sparkled with the remaining tears in it.

Shindou blushed a little when he saw this and in defeat, he said, "Fine…"

* * *

Shindou walked through the street with his school bag on his left shoulder and the little Akane in his arms; carrying her home together with him. It was a really good thing that his parents right now were outstation, so he would be in the mansion alone with the other maids he had at home. The little Akane had her tiny hands one on Shindou's shoulder and the other one on his chest. Shindou felt uncomfortable and awkwardly weird that the person he was carrying was his friend who was now in the form of an innocent looking child. He just ignored the feeling and continued to move forward.

The little Akane was quiet. After leaving the school compound, she didn't say a word and Shindou started to think that he took the wrong little girl, but it was indeed her. Her head was so close to Shindou face that it kind of bothering him. It was then he noticed the girl was hesitating, whether to rest her head on his shoulder or not.

"Why are you hesitating?" he asked and it made her startled.

She looked at him with widen eyes, but cutely she answered, "Akane don't want Shin-shama get angwy."

"Don't be ridiculous," Shindou said. "Just do it."

The girl still hesitated but after hearing her dearest Shin-sama saying like that, she slowly rested her head on Shindou's shoulder and Shindou tried very hard not to flinch so suddenly. A slight blushed crept on his face and he could feel her breath at his neck. 'Akane was resting her head on his shoulder?' It sounded so weird in many levels. He couldn't imagine if the real Akane do this to him.

The girl suddenly snuggled her head against his neck. It felt tickled but at the same time, he blushed even harder. He increased his pace and walked faster; hoping to get this thing over with.

* * *

Finally! Home at last! Shindou placed the little Akane on his bed and let his body fell on the bed with relief. It wasn't just because he didn't want to carry Akane anymore but also disturbance from his maids. Just as he reached home, all of his maids came inviting him while squealing excitedly in front of him; telling that their young master looked so cute when he carried that little girl in his hands. The young master told them to shut up and stop bothering him because that little girl would only be staying for just a night.

Like Tenma and Aoi, the maids, too, wanted to hold the girl in their embrace but Akane screamed and cried just like before. Shindou got a hard time cooing her to stop crying.

Shindou got up from his bed. Putting bag at his study desk, he drew himself near the cupboard and opened it to reveal lots of attire in it. He stripped off his school uniform shirt when he felt a certain pair of eye eyeing him from far. The shirtless Shindou turned around and saw the little girl watching him blankly.

Shindou frowned. "Stop looking at me like that," he said coldly.

The little Akane at first startled. As her mind processed of what Shindou had said, she thought of her next action. Akane pouted her mouth, arched her eyebrows but still looked at Shindou.

Shindou felt like slapping his forehead with his own hand. "NO, I mean literally!" he yelled. "Stop looking at me while I'm changing my cloth!"

* * *

Done with that… After having some trouble with Akane who doesn't want to stop looking at him, he finally made a decision and took his shirt and trouser into the bathroom, where he could change his cloth in peace.

Now, he wanted to do his homework. Sitting at his study desk, he took his pencil case and books as he flipped his desired page. After a few moments of doing it, the girl came yelping beside him. Akane placed her little hand on his laps and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Let's play, Shin-shama," she said.

"Play?" He repeated with discomfort. "But I have work to do."

"Play. Play. Play!" she cried. "Me want to play!"

Shindou sighed in defeat. _Easy to handle a kid_, Coach Endou ought to take that word way back. Kids always become a handful to everyone. "Okay…" Shindou answered and immediately the girls face lit up. "Do you want to play outside?"

She nodded eagerly as he thought of a game to play with her.

* * *

"Booo-ru (ball)!" the little Akane screamed as she threw the ball towards Shindou. It didn't reach much of a height so Shindou just simply stopped the ball by using one of his feet. From all kids games he come out, he never thought Akane would agree to play a ball with him. Shindou kicked the ball like he play soccer but the girl just took it and throw it back to him; just like all kids would do.

"I'm giving it back to you, here," he said as he kicked the ball with a little power in it so that the ball wouldn't fly up too high for the little girl to catch.

Akane playfully walked to the rolling ball, bent down and caught it with both of her hands. Her giggles filled the air. She really does look cute but Shindou didn't want to admit it aloud.

Shindou sighed. Heeding with this little girl's desire was already disturbing but what are more disturbing was his maids. They were peeking on him and the girl with squeals and whispering like "Young master looked so cool and so sweet!" or "Kyaa!" None of it goes unaware from Shindou's conscious. Not just that, they even bring a camera to record on what they had been doing. Shindou tried his best to ignore those silly maids but when his patience reached it limit, he yelled to them.

"Stop bothering us and go back to work!" he demanded with fire emitting in his eyes.

All the maids line up in one line, saluted to their young master and cried cheerfully, "Yes, master!" One of the maids who had the camera managed to take another picture while saluting and it made Shindou even angrier than before.

"SHOOO! Go away!" he yelled and the maids quickly ran happily away from him. None even a bit they felt guilty since they were having fun teasing their young master. He could be so darn cute when he was angry like this.

The little girl threw back the ball to him but since Shindou was still possessed by his anger, he kicked it a little bit too hard and it flew right above Akane as it landed a bit far from the little girl. Shindou realized that he had just give Akane a hard time to take the far ball thus, cursing his own mistake. Nevertheless, the girl joyfully ran for the ball as she picked it up and ran back to her earlier position with the ball lift up high in the air. Alas, she tripped before falling on the ground with a thud, much to Shindou's horror.

The girl lifted her head to reveal her cute face covered with some dirt and a small mark on her forehead. Then, her eyes suddenly turned glassy and her nose was running while holding herself from crying.

"N…g…ng…ng…ee…" tears slowly streamed down her face.

Shindou jumped in alarm before running to the girl, worrying like hell and panicked of knowing that he should treat the girl's wounds immediately.

* * *

Droplets of water dripped from a piece of a white clean cloth into a small basin before Shindou squeezed it and let some more water dripped into it. He placed his hand underneath the cloth before rubbing it smoothly against the scratch on Akane's forehead. The little girl squeaked a bit because of the pain and Shindou immediately pull his hand back before softly rubbed on her forehead again.

Shindou was sitting crossed leg on the floor in his room while the girl sat on his right lap. He let out a sigh, "You should be more careful, you know," he murmured softly to her as he kept on cleaning her injuries. The girl was lucky because she had some scratches but for a little girl like her, Shindou knew that it must have hurt so much.

She slightly nodded and continued to look down. Shindou averted his eyes to where the girl was looking at and saw her small hand holding the other around the wrist. He wondered why. Shindou reached the girl's hand and pushed it away, revealing some scratches around the wrist with some blood oozing out of it. Luckily, the wounds didn't look that bad. Without hesitating, Shindou lift that tiny delicate hand and clean the wound as he stained the white cloth with her blood. However, he didn't realized that the girl was watching him longingly, fascinated of her beloved Shin-sama's fine look.

She slipped her other hand through his cheek and felt his hair through her tiny fingers, which made Shindou quite startled. He looked at her and her adorable smile greeted his gaze.

"Shin-shama's cool!" she cried eagerly.

Shindou watched him in awe. As his mind raced of what the little girl had just said, he slightly blushed. His heart thumped by the girl's charm that he almost forgot that the girl was just only a little girl. He could feel the delicate skin of her hand on his cheek and just thinking about it made his heart thumped a little bit louder than before. Quickly, he reached the hand that held his face and put it down.

"That's enough…" he whispered and looked away but the little Akane could clearly hear what he had just said. He regained his composure and said to her like normal as he placed his hands on her dirty oversized uniform. "Look at you, you got dirt covered all over your body and your clothes were all messed up. You need to have a bath with the – "

"NO! Me want Shin-shama to clean me!" and instantly, he flinched. Shindou's going to give Yamana a bath? No way! Not even in million years!

"No, I won't!"

"Eeeh? Why not?"

"Because you're a girl and I'm a boy."

"But papa could give me a bath. He's a boy too. Why can't Shin-shama?"

"That's your papa, for goodness sake."

She kept quiet for a while and Shindou thought she finally understood. However, to his rage, she shot him with a puppy dog eye and cried softly, "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

He bit his lips as he held himself from exploding before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine!"

* * *

Shindou helped her stripped her uniform. With a child naked body, he didn't seem to receive a big impact from it but he still felt uncomfortable since he was keeping his mind that the one he was with right now was actually the girl of his age.

He lifted her and dipped her inside a bath tub filled with tap water. The girl giggled playfully as she splashed some water and some of it hit Shindou. He quickly lifted his hand to cover him from the splashing water. "Hey, stop it," he said.

The girl ignored his warnings and splashed some more water. Shindou felt annoyed but at the same time adored her cuteness. Even though she was just some troublesome kid who always kept him busy, he couldn't help but felt a little entertain by her innocent action. By the way, kids just do what they want, that's all.

"Shin-shama!" the girl called and looked at him with eager eyes.

"Yes?"

"Take a bath with me!"

By that time, his anger rose back like an erupting volcano. "No! I don't want to!" he shouted.

"Shin-shama~" and Shindou tried his best to ignore her. Curse that pervert little twerp. It didn't take long when he realized the girl was nearly crying and again he panicked. Only one solution can solve this problem, "Okay, okay, okay, I'll do it so stop crying, sheesh."

Shindou stripped his shirt as he revealed his fine build body with his back facing the girl. When he just opened his trouser where he had a boxer underneath it, the little Akane laughed. "Hahaha, Shin-shama's naked!" she cried happily and she innocently didn't know that her joke was actually some kind of a sexual harassment to Shindou's ear.

With a crimson face, Shindou turned and shouted, "Shut up!"

* * *

Water dripped from the mouth of a faucet to the wet floor. Shindou took some liquid soap and rubbed it against Akane's face as he washed away the dirt on it. The little girl closed her eyes and let her cheek getting clean by the boy. After countless of struggles, Shindou never thought of agreeing to take a bath with her. He was currently in the bath tub with her and didn't bother about feeling uncomfortable with her anymore.

"You know… you shouldn't have been too naughty to us," he said.

The girl slightly opened one of her eyes. "Shin-shama don't like?"

"Well, kind of," he answered and rubbed the other cheek as the girl closed her eye and opened the other one.

"Shin-shama angwy?"

"No," he chuckled, the first one he ever did for the girl. "You're just a kid so it wasn't such a big deal. But later on, when you're grown up, behave yourself and be a good girl to your parents."

Shindou accidently rubbed her face too hard and it made the little girl struggle a bit; giving Shindou some hard time to clean her up.

"Hold still, Yamana. The soap will get into your eyes."

The girl indeed stopped but it wasn't because of Shindou's warning. She looked at him with curious eyes and repeated, "Yamana?"

"What's wrong?" Shindou asked her.

"Me no Yamana. Me Akane," she said.

Shindou grinned, the way she said was funny. "Yamana is your family name – "

"No!" she protested as she hit the water and Shindou took cover before it came splashing to his face. "Shin-shama call me Akane."

Should he had been mad at her for splattering water at him with a silly tantrum, only this time, he giggled as he felt himself amused with her innocent act. "Okay, okay, I'll call you Akane."

She replied with a giggle and it somehow made Shindou felt happier than before. His lips curled into a gentle smile as his hand reach some shampoo and rustled the little girl's hair. Again, she giggled blissfully when she felt her Shin-sama's fingers through her hair.

* * *

With one hand holding Akane's small shoulder, Shindou's combed her chestnut hair as it run through the bristles of his comb. Both of them were sitting on Shindou's bed and Shindou was facing the girl's back. He had her worn his shirt which obviously was oversized for the little and he also had the girl's uniform being taken care of by his maids. Akane's hair was kind of long that reached just beneath her shoulder and Shindou wonder how the real Akane would look like if she let go of her hair. The little seemed adorably cute and he expected the real Akane to be a lot prettier than this. Of course, he really didn't care much about it.

Still, he started to be fond of the little Akane. Even though she had caused her a lot of trouble also causing him to do such nonsense, he felt his heart filled with joy.

"Akane," softly, he called.

The little girl didn't turn around but instead, gave him a small "Hm," as a sign of "yes?"

"You see…" he paused for a while as he figured out the right word to say to her before continuing. "My parents and my maids were always busy with their work. Mom and Dad would go oversea and all maids would have their hands full with house chores. So… I'm always the only one at home. Usually, I'll get so bored at home, so lonely with nothing to do but study. That's why I always played soccer with the other."

Shindou started to wonder why he was telling this to her. Nonetheless, he continued. "Well, I'm just telling you that sometime being in this mansion, even if it was awfully nice, it kind of sicken me when... I was alone."

The girl flipped around, making Shindou startled as the girl watched him with concerning eyes. "Shin-sama happy right now, right? Me always be with Shin-shama…"

Shindou just looked at the girl before bursting into laughter; totally felt amused by her cute yet worried reaction.

As he shot her a broad smile, he said cheerfully, "Un, _Shin-shama_ is really happy right now." He slipped his finger, run it through her hair and continued "… All thanks to Akane-chan."

Akane's face lit up. A moment after that, she lunged at Shindou and wrapped her little arms around Shidou body. The boy was quite stunned at first, but instantly, he couldn't help but smile seeing the girl being so adorable to him. He placed his hand on her head and patted it softly.

"Me love you, Shin-shama," she cried eagerly.

Shindou just smiled and at a low sound of a whisper, he murmured softly, "I love you too, Akane." Never did he wonder whether he actually meant that for the little girl or to the real Akane. Ignoring those feeling, the boy hugged the girl tighter in his embrace and kissed the little girl's head.

* * *

Akane snored softly under her breath and made Shindou smiled. With his head rested on one of his hand and the left side of his body lying on his bed, he played with the little girl's hair. Taking some of the hair, he rubbed it between two of his finger before the hair slowly fell back on the girl's face. Then, he placed his finger in her small hand. It felt so delicate, warm and soft. He fiddled it with only one finger before he rubbed his hand against the girl's and entwined his fingers into hers. He looked at her longingly with soft eyes and wondered how it would feel to do like this with the real Akane. He closed his eyes and sighed.

No, that will never happen. Akane was too nervous to even come close to him. He always knew that the girl was hiding something from him but he didn't want to blindly guess it. When he got the idea that Akane actually liked him, his feelings towards her started to develop too. Only that he was too scared to admit and would be embarrassed or hurt if she didn't like him too. He would felt how foolish of him to think that Akane would actually like him.

However, when things turned out like this, he never thought that his chance to get near her would come true. In fact, he just played with her, changed her clothes, cleaned her wound, played her hair, hugged her, kissed her head and even took a bath with her! When he heard Akane telling him that she loved him, a part of him really wished that the real Akane also meant that and he himself also meant that to the real Akane.

Shindou slowly laid his head on the bed and saw Akane's face just right in front of him. He caught a glimpse of the previous hair that he played covering her face so he lifted it with his fingers to slip it behind her ears. Again, he patted and rustled as he caressed the girl's hair. A gentle smile was carved on his face. "Tomorrow, Coach Endou going to help us get you back to normal," he murmured. "After that, we won't be together like this anymore, Akane."

A pang of sadness suddenly hit him. It wasn't that because he didn't want Akane to turn back to normal. It was because that he worried that he won't have another chance to be close to her like now. He sometime wished that Akane would stay like this for another day, but he now that that wasn't what the others and the real Akane wanted. It's hard to get close to her when she was in her teen state, but he just have to try harder and leave fate to decide it.

"Thanks, Akane," he whispered. "I'm really happy that you're here." He brushed off her bangs and slowly kissed the little girl's forehead as he took her lovely scent. He got up and pulled the sheet duvet to cover him and Akane as he lied down. His arm was wrapped around the girl's body and his eyes were shut closed before everything became dark. The little girl who was still sleeping continued to snore quietly when her tiny hand slowly placed onto Shindou's . A sudden light shone until the size of the hand became bigger, and slowly her fingers were entwined with Shindou's. Soon, her hand was holding Shindou's hand dearly, without realizing herself what she had been doing in her sleep.

* * *

It was already morning. Lights shone past through the window and bright up his room. Shindou slowly opened his eyes as he woke up, and saw the girl from last night sleeping right in front of him. He let out a chuckled and carved himself a smile. "Good morning, Akane," he murmured and without a single thought, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed. He was quite stunned with his sudden action and realized what he had done. Only that time he thought that he was kissing the little Akane so it wasn't much of a deal, until he noticed something weird. He felt his hand being held by someone and when he glanced at it, he saw his hand entwined with the girl's hand, and this time, the hand was not… small.

"Hmm… ng..n.." the girl let out a small mumble and Shindou's heart skipped a beat. "Shin-sama?" Akane slowly opened her eyes and the image of her Shin-sama started to take form in her view. As both of their faces were so close to the other, they screamed in shock and back away quickly to make a distance between them. Unluckily, Shindou accidently fell over and hit his back on the floor.

Akane was shocked, shocked of everything but when she saw Shindou falling like that, she quickly moved herself near the edge of the bed and stretched her head to see Shindou below; feeling her long hair bushing her face. "Shin-sama, are you okay?" she asked desperately, her voice filled with concerns.

Shindou still felt the pain on his back but as he saw Akane looking at him, he quickly sat up and let his back facing the worried girl. "I-I'm fine," he stuttered, his hand covered his cheeks as he felt it burning hot.

"Shin-sama," she said, this time sounded confused. "How did I get into Shin-sama's room?"

"How should I suppose to know?" he lied. "I woke up and saw you sleeping in my bed."

She gasped, part of her quickly believed it. "You did? H-how was that possible? And sleeping in Shin-sama…" She baffled; holding her cheeks with both of her hands, she blushed madly as she imagined herself sleeping on bed with Shindou; the boy that she had been adored the most.

"Calm down," he said strictly; standing up with his back still facing the girl. "I didn't do anything to you and I'm sure everything is fine." He gestured his hand and pointed the room beside him. "There's the bathroom, go take a bath. We'll head for school together."

Akane was speechless for a while. She looked down and saw herself wearing an unfamiliar cloth, not her previous school uniform. Then, she slowly lifted her hand and felt chest. Her heart was throbbing furiously. She shifted her eyes to Shindou again and saw him still facing away from her, not knowing that Shindou was actually hiding his burning cheeks from her. In a soft voice, she murmured, "Yes."

The girl jumped out of bed; landing her feet one by one on to the floor and walked to the bathroom. Just after she closed the door, Shindou let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that she didn't know what exactly had happened, and to think that he had kissed the real Akane….

Once again, he blushed; wondering if it was some kind of a success or just a total embarrassment.

* * *

Everyone stared at Akane in confuse. The Akane that the soccer team was standing around her blinked as she, too, was confused of the situation. She frowned, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Hamano quickly answered her question, "No… I mean you _are_ a kid last night."

"_A kid_?" she repeated. "What do you mean?"

Hamano was about to continue until he saw Shindou behind the chestnut haired girl placing his finger at his lip, signaling them to not tell her the truth. Everyone had their eyes on Shindou to realize of what he meant, and it made Akane turned around to see but Shindou was quick enough to hide his finger behind his back.

"Why? What is it? Could anyone tell me?" she kept on asking them questions but none them seemed to feel like telling, after getting Shindou's message.

Midori suddenly lunged at her and wrapped her arm around Akane's neck from the back with a delighted face. "Who cares about it anyway? At least now you're back."

"Back?" she repeated; now even more puzzled. "Back from where?"

"Back to me from that _Shin-sama_," and at the same time, Midori glared at Shindou behind them with arching eyes; making him a bit startled with the sudden glance. "I have my eyes own you, Shindou," she said as she gestured two of her fingers from her eyes to Shindou. "You'll be **so** dead if I found out you did anything bad to her."

Shindou let out a grunt, crossed his arm and stuck his tongue to the fiery Midori. Tch, as if he cared about it. If he's dead then she's dead meat. She's not the only one who got the muscle to beat people.

Everyone in the team get back into their training. Coach Endou, Trainer Kidou, Haruna and Goenji at the bench were relieved to know that everything had finally changed to normal. They have no idea of the supernatural that happened upon Akane and they really had some hard time thinking of the solution. Luckily, when the day of today had arrived, they found out that Akane had turned back into a teen, making them felt more than pleased. This phenomenon was so rare and they doubted that it would ever happen again. Beside, Akane was back to normal so there's nothing to worry about any more.

The soccer players just acted as if it never happened, and the one who was struggling the most to do this was Shindou. After all that he did to Akane last night, he would felt so embarrassed if the others knew about it and surely, he'll get killed by Midori. Still, he was glad that Akane didn't remember any single of it except the time when she woke up on his bed and not even the kiss he secretly stole from the girl. No one will know about it except him. That was what he thought until…

"….? What's wrong, Akane?" Midori looked at Akane with concern. Usually she would get so pumped out about taking pictures, but now she was just holding it and looked kind of disturb.

Shindou stopped his training as his ears caught the conversation that was about to start between Akane and Midori.

"I just… got a weird dream last night," she said.

"Hmm…? What did you dream about?" Midori asked.

"It's kind of blur but I can remember being carried by Shin-sama to his home. And then he changed his clothes in front of me and played a ball with me. Then, he took me to take a bath with him in a bath tub and help me dressed up. He combed my hair, hugged me and gave me a kiss on my head. That night, I slept with him in his bed and I felt like he was playing with my hand and kissed me on the forehead."

Shindou was completely speechless. What he had thought was totally wrong; she remembered everything, every single thing that he had done to her that night. Only she didn't know that it really did happen in her real life. His world was crumbling to pieces as he felt like it was already the end of the world.

"But I don't think he would do anything like that, would he?" Akane continued to speak. A tint of blush appeared on her face but when she turned her head to see Midori, she noticed that Midori was looking down as if she had angered her or something.

"Midori-chan?"

Shindou wasn't the only one to be shocked about this. Midori who just found out the guy that she had been keeping an eye on had done something wrong to her best friend felt her anger rising. Without bothering to give Akane a glance, she turned around and glared at the gray haired boy near her with devilish eye, emitting a killing aura that even a mad dog would run away.

"SHINDOOOOUUUUUUU!" she shouted.

Shindou jumped with a jerked as the burning girl stomped her way to the boy. "I told you to take care her!" she yelled. "Not take advantage of her!"

"Hey, she's who the one who asked for it!" Shindou protested without haste.

"Oooh, and I thought you're so rich that you can't even hire a single maid!" she said. "Don't you even have one in your big old mansion?"

"She's crying over those maids!" he retorted. "And you're the one who said that the only one she wanted be with was me!"

"Yes, but I don't mean into taking a bath with her in a bath tub!"

"Could you say that a little bit more louder, _please_?! That'll help me get more **embarrassed** you know!"

"SHINDOU TOOK A BATH WITH – "

"ARGHH! I DON'T MEANT THAT YOU FOOL!"

They both finally caught up into a fight. Shindou managed to grab her collar before she could finish whatever she was trying to say. Even from far, people can say that a fight was going to start so all of soccer members started to panic and ran towards them to avoid that fight from ever happening.

Akane watched them from far as she tried her best to understand what actually had happened but failed. She ignored them and looked away. Her hand reached her mouth as she felt a slight blush still creeping through her cheeks.

"What's wrong Akane-san?" Aoi who approached her from her side asked.

"There's another thing I didn't tell to Midori-chan. Somehow, I felt like Shin-sama... kissed me on my lips too," she murmured, feeling her heart throbbing when she said that. "I'm not so sure about that but it felt so real… I wondered if it was just a dream." She looked at Aoi with a confused eye. Her curiosity wouldn't stop haunting her. "What do you think, Aoi-chan?"

Aoi who had been hearing her kept quiet. Looking at the boys who were having trouble keeping Shindou and Midori apart from fighting, she let out a chuckled, "Who knows?"


End file.
